Hashimada's Football
by HandH
Summary: Hashirama main bola lawan Madara! Sementara Tobirama jadi wasitnya. Hmm, kayak apa persiapan mereka? Juga seperti apa permainan mereka? [WARNING : OOC, nista, gila] ONE-SHOOT .


Angin yang menyejukkan berhembus menjelajahi daratan, membawa kabar dari sebuah lapangan di tepi sebuah desa yang tergolong muda bahwa ada pertempuran di sana. Pertempuran yang akan menjadi legenda terbesar di desa itu—Konoha. Pertempuran yang mempertaruhkan segalanya : perasaan, kekuasaan, persahabatan, keluarga, shinobi, penduduk, dan masa depan.

Di sebuah ujung lapangan, tampaklah seorang pria berambut panjang berantakan menatap ujung lain lapangan di mana berdiri seorang pria berambut panjang lurus. Angin yang berhembus mengibarkan rambut mereka. Menampilkan suasana tegang yang begitu sakral.

Bagaikan kilat, mereka memasang kuda-kuda lalu membuat segel di tangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **Hashimada's Football**

 **Disclaimer : Semua karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, tetapi ceritanya adalah murni karangan saya.**

 **HAPPY READING!^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Henge no jutsu!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

POFF!

Mereka berdua berubah penampilan! Si pria berambut berantakan memakai setelan baju sepak bola dengan celana berwarna putih dan kaus berwarna merah dengan lambang garuda di bagian dada kirinya. Sementara itu, si pria berambut lurus memakai setelan baju sepak bola dengan celana warna putih dan kaus berwarna merah dengan lambang garuda di bagian dada kirinya—juga.

"WOI! Kenapa baju lo sama kayak gue?" Protes si pria berambut berantakan sambil menunjuk murka ujung lain lapangan hijau itu.

"Eh? Beneran?" Sahut si pria berambut larus sambil memperhatikan pakaian yang di pakainya.

"Tapi, gue suka baju ini," ujar pria berambut lurus itu sambil menatap ujung lain lapangan dengan watados-nya.

"Pokoknya, GANTIII!"

"ENGGAK MAU!"

"CEPET GANTI! KALO ENGGAK...," Ujar si rambut berantakan sambil membuat segel di tangannya dengan cepat.

"MAU APA, EMANG?!" Tantang si rambut lurus sambil memasang segel tangan andalannya.

Si rambut berantakan bersiap menarik napas dalam-dalam, "KATON—"

Sementara si rambut lurus bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya, "MOKUTON—"

"DIAM LO BERDUA!"

Mendengar ada orang lain yang berteriak di lapangan itu, membuat mereka berdua menghentikan gerakan.

Alih-alih api, mulut si rambut berantakan hanya mengeluarkan kepulan asap persis asap rokok, sementara si rambut lurus hanya mengeluarkan sejumput benih pohon di dekat kakinya.

Perhatian kedua orang itu berhasil teralihkan dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Tobirama?" Gumam si rambut berantakan. Mendadak, sebuah _special_ _effect_ kobaran api muncul di belakangnya. Api amarah. Karena, ia betemu dengan orang yang telah membunuh adiknya. Tapi, si Tobirama itu nggak begitu peduli.

"Tobi-chan? Ngapain lo di situ?"

"Gua di sini jadi wasitlah! Gimana, sih? Kalian yang minta, kan?!" Gertak Tobirama memandang jengkel kakaknya dan si Uchiha itu bergantian.

"Eh? Iya juga," ujar pria berambut lurus sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menampilkan watados andalannya.

"Huh, Hashirama-payah! Dasar pikun lo!" Cela si rambut berantakan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Elo juga, Madara-keleus!" Teriak Hashirama.

"LU PANGGIL GUE APA BARUSAN?!"

"Gue nggak mau ngulang ucapan gue!"

"JADI BERTANDING NGGAK, NIH? KALO NGGAK JADI, GUE MAU BALIK!" Teriak Tobirama kesal karena di kacangin.

"Eits! Tunggu! Oke-oke, tapi Tobi-chan harus ganti baju juga, dong!"

"Ya, pakaian resmi wasit kayaknya cocok buat lo!" Seru Madara yang kemudian tertawa hina.

"Apa lo bilang?"

"Jangan lupa peluitnya!" Teriak Madara sambil tertawa bak godzilla.

"KURANG AJARRRRR!"

'Kenapa malah mereka yang sekarang berantem?' Batin Hashirama sweatdrop. Tapi, melihat mereka berdua berantem adalah hal yang sangat lucu! Jadi, Hashirama memutuskan untuk duduk santai sambil menikmati tontonan gratis itu.

"EMANG LO PUNYA BUKTI? YANG DULU ITU JELAS TELOR!" Teriak Tobirama.

"YANG DULU ITU AYAM! ENAK AJA MINTA BUKTI! LO DULUAN AJA YANG BUKTIIN!" Madara tak kalah sengit sambil mengaktifkan sharingannya.

'Lah, ini kenapa nyambungnya ke ayam sama telor?' Batin Hashirama sambil menyeruput Ochanya yang ke—delapan?!

"HEHH! LU MALAH ASYIKAN NENGAK OCHAA, DASAR!" Teriak Madara sambil menghentakkan kaki. Entah kenapa, meskipun Madara tidak punya kekuatan elemen tanah, Hashirama bisa merasakan bumi bergoyang, membuat ochanya terlepas dari tangannya. Hashirama menatap ochanya yang kini meresap ke dalam tanah dengan pandangan sayu.

"ANIKI, LO DENGER NGGAK, SIH?!" Gertak sang adik sambil berkacak pinggang. Hashirama mengangkat muka, menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan menyedihkan.

"Kalian jahat banget, sih?" Ujar Hashirama sambil menampilkan ekspresi mewek.

"Astaga, lo mendadak jadi bayi gede gini?" Sindir Madara.

Tobirama terlunjak. "Astaga!" Serunya sambil _facepalm_.

"Ada apa?" Tanya si Uchiha sambil menampilkan wajah kepo.

"KALIAN JADI BERTARUNG NGGAK SIH?!"

"Oh iya, gue lupa," sahut Madara dengan watados-nya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Hashirama, yang masih menunduk memandang ochanya yang sudah meresap sempurna, dengan tatapan jijik.

"Lo bakal mati, Hashirama!"

Tiba-tiba, Hashirama mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap tajam rival di hadapannya itu.

"Jangan sok pede, lo, Madara!"

"Nah! Dari tadi, kek! Kalau gitu ayo kita MULA—"

"TUNGGU!" Potong Madara.

"Apa lagi!" Tanggap Tobirama sambil memandang jengkel Madara.

"Kita nggak punya gawang!"

"Dasar kere lu pada!" Gerutu Tobirama.

"Sekarang bijimana, dong!" Sahut Madara alay.

"Cari sana di hutan!" Perintah Tobirama.

"Enak aja! Lo tuh! Gue kan pemain, harus nyiapin stamina! Kalau lu kan cuma jadi peniup peluit!" Balas Madara dengan kedua sharingan menyala bak lampu neon yang menggantung di odong-odong.

"Emang yang mau bertarung di sini siapa?"

"MOKUTON—GAWANG NO JUTSU!" Teriak suara dari ujung lapangan yang berhasil menghentikan perdebatan kekanakan itu. Sebuah gawang pun terbentuk di belakang Madara, juga di belakang Hashirama. Madara dan Tobirama menatap Hashirama dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Pinter juga, lo!" Ujar Madara sambil melotot ke arah Hashirama.

"Tumben, Aniki!" Seru Tobirama sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ala-ala banzai.

Hashirama membentuk sebuah pistol dengan kedua tangannya lalu meniup ujungnya dan bergaya-gaya ala koboi kesasar. "Hufft..., hehe!"

"Tch, gaya apa itu?" Ejek Madara dengan nada setengah tertawa.

"GAYA KOBOI KONOHA, DONG!" Teriak Hashirama penuh semangat.

"Apaan tuh, 'koboi'?"

"Itu—"

"AAYOOOOO MULAIIIII!" Gertak Tobirama dengan leher dipenuhi perempatan-perempatan emosi.

"Oh—eh, baiklah," sahut Madara dan Hashirama sambil nyengir bebarengan.

Setelah sama-sama capek nyengir, kedua orang itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan yang mengarungi lapangan calon saksi dari pertempuran luar biasa. Lama mereka saling menatap, seperti mencoba membaca gerakan yang akan diambil lawan. Hashirama menegakkan tubuh, lalu—

"TUNGGU!" Teriak Hashirama.

Madara dan Tobirama melempar pandangan deathglare pada Hashirama. Tapi, Hashirama tidak peduli dengan dua pandangan itu.

"APA LAGIIIIIIIII!" Teriak Madara dan Tobirama bebarengan.

"TOBIRAMA, GANTI BAJU!"

Madara dan Tobirama pun menepuk jidat masing-masing bersamaan.

POOOFFFFF!

Alhasil, Tobirama pun berganti penampilan. Armor biru yang dikenakannya tadi lenyap, digantikan dengan setelan kaus belang hitam-putih dan celana hitam. Sebuah peluit berwarna hitam menggantung di lehernya.

"BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gelak Madara dan Hashirama bersamaan. Madara sampai memeluk perutnya yang kesakitan, sementara si Hashirama malah sampai guling-guling dengan tak elitnya. Tobirama tak tahan lagi melihat dirinya dipermalukan. _Masa'_ anggota Senju terkece seperti dia sudi dipermalukan dua orang idiot di depannya?

PPPPPRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!

Tobirama meniup peluitnya dengan tenaga penuh hingga ludahnya muncrat melalui celah peluit itu.

Dua orang itu pun gelagapan dan segera ambil posisi. Dan seolah-olah seperti robot, wajah mereka mendadak jadi serius seolah segala kejadian nista tadi tak pernah ada. Mereka berdua kembali saling menatap. Kali ini lebih lama.

Madara kini mengaktifkan EMS-nya. Sementara Hashirama menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Sepuluh detik...

Satu menit...

Tiga menit...

Lama menit...

"Eh? Kenapa nggak mulai-mulai?" Ujar Hashirama dengan watados-nya.

"Nggak tahu, tuh!" Jawab Madara.

Tobirama menghelan napas lalu menghirup napas dengan kuatnya. Dan—

"MANA BOLANYA, BEGO!"

Madara dan Hashirama saling pandang dengan tatapan cengok.

"Oh iya! Bola!" Seru Hashirama dengan riangnya.

"Huh...," hela Madara sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Ini sudah tiga jam semenjak pertemuan Madara dengan Hashirama karena mau bertanding tadi tapi kok nggak tempur-tempur, sih? (Aduh-duh, author tepuk-tepuk jidat di depan laptop).

"Di mana kita bisa mendapatkan bolanya, Aniki?" Tanya Tobirama pada sang kakak.

Hashirama menggaruk dagunya, "Bola itu apa?"

Madara membelalakan mata, "Lo hidup apa langsung gede gini sih? Bola aja nggak tahu!"

"Nggak, gue lahir menjalani masa anak-anak dulu. Bukankah kita pernah bersahabat dulu, Madara?" Ujar Hashirama dengan nada yang sangat berwibawa.

"Bersahabat, ya?" Ulang Madara dengan tatapan tajam pada Tobirama. Teringat pada adik kesayangannya yang telah tiada.

Tobirama membalas tatapan Madara dengan tatapan tajam juga. Bahkan lebih tajam dari pisau cukur anikinya.

"Ya, bersahabat!" Sahut Hashirama dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Kalo lo nganggep kita bersahabat harusnya lo paham 'impian jauh' yang gue maksud!"

"Habisnya, lo nggak ngejelasin gue sih!"

"Nah, alesan lagi lo! Setidaknya coba deh lo pahamin gue!"

"Yaelah, gue dah nyoba! Lu aja yang nggak peka!"

Mendengar sang aniki dan musuhnya berdebat, Tobirama membalikkan badan lalu meninggalkan tepi lapangan itu.

"TOBI-CHAN! MAU KE MANA?" Teriak Hashirama dengan alaynya. Namun, sang adik tak menghiraukan teriakan sekuat tenaga kuda Hashirama. Dia tetap melengang pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu, dan membiarkan sosoknya menghilang di balik pepohonan hutan yang mengelilingi lapangan itu.

"Tobi-chan...," ulang Hashirama dengan lesu. Kemudian, Hashirama terduduk. Kedua lututnya beradu dengan tanah.

"LIHAT! GARA-GARA LO, TUH! WASITNYA KELAYAPAN, DEH!" Teriak Madara murka.

Hashirama tidak menjawab. Dia dengan hikmadnya menunduk menatap tanah. Sementara Madara masih saja mengoceh seperti radio _bobrok_.

"POKOKNYA, LU MUSTI TANGGUNG JAWAB!" Teriak Madara lagi.

Hashirama mendengus kesal, "DIAM LO, BAWEL!"

"HAH? BAWEL LO KATA?" Sewot Madara.

'Hah..., gue capek ngeladenin nih orang!' Pikir Hashirama.

Dia sudah sakit hati saat sang adik mengabaikannya, dan sekarang? Ada radio rusak yang terus berbunyi di hadapannya...

"Maafin gue, Tob-chan...," gumam Hashirama sedih.

"YA AMPUN!" Teriak Madara sambil berlutut lalu bersujud mencium tanah.

Setelah begitu lama, Hashirama meratapi kepergian adiknya sementara Madara masih sibuk menciumi tanah—

"Nah, ayo mulai!" Pekik Tobirama yang sudah muncul lagi.

Kedua orang yang bertingkah nista itu mengangkat kepala bersamaan.

"Eh? Dapet bola dari mana lo?"

"Jadi itu yang namanya bola?"

"Dari Sarutobi, bro!" Jawab Tobirama sambil terkekeh dengan OOC-nya.

"Sarutobi?"

"Ya, tadi gue sembur tu bocah dengan suiton no jutsu gue, lalu gue ambil nih bola saat Sarutobi ngelap wajahnya," jelas Tobirama sambil mengikik jahil.

Hashirama tak sadar mulutnya kebuka lebar melihat tingkah super OOC otoutonya.

"Astaga! Sejak kapan lo jadi tukang nyolong?" Sindir Madara.

"DIEM LO UCHIHA!" Sentak Tobirama.

"Sekarang, lanjutin pertarungan kalian!" Tambah Tobirama mendadak serius. Sampai-sampai mulut Madara menganga terkejut dibuatnya. Perubahan aura yang drastis. Sumpah!

"YOSH! AYO!" Seru Hashirama bersemangat. Yah, Senju yang satu ini selalu mendapatkan semangatnya kembali saat orang-orang yang di sayanginya ada di hadapannya.

"Nah, kalo gitu kalian berdua ayo mendekat ke—"

BRUSH!

Tobirama mendadak membuat garis tepat di tengah lapangan dengan gesekan air hasil jutsu suiton yang ia semburkan.

"—garis itu," lanjutnya.

Hashirama menatap kagum kemampuan adeknya, sementara Madara menatap jijik garis di hadapannya. Bagaimana nggak? Dari air semburan, Bro!

"Ayo mendekat!" Gertak Tobirama pada Madara yang masih berdiam diri di tempat.

Seutas urat kemarahan mengapung di jidat Madara.

"Ayolah, Madara-chan! Apa kau takut padaku? Hehe...," goda Hashirama.

Sekarang, seutas urat kemarahan itu berganti deskripsi menjadi 'untaian' urat kemarahan. Benar-benar memenuhi dahi Madara sekarang!

"HRRAAHHH!" Teriaknya sambil berjalan ke depan penuh tenaga. Sampai-sampai tanah terasa bergetar.

JLEG! JLEG! JLEG!

Dua Senju bersaudara itu pun _speechless_ melihat tingkah konyol sosok Uchiha yang sama sekali tak elit seperti itu. Ah, sudahlah...

Tobirama maju ke depan, meletakkan bola itu tepat di garis, di antara Hashirama dan Madara yang kini saling melempar tatapan sengit. Lalu, Tobirama kembali menuju garis tepi lapangan dan sekarang ia meniup peluitnya lagi.

PPPPPRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!

"HIYAAAATTTT!"

"GRAAAHHH!"

Kedua orang itu saling beradu, saling bertabrakan, saling dorong, saling jambak, saling jewer(?) Si bola pun terlupakan.

'Mereka berdua gimana, sih? Kok malah adu gulat ala anak cewek gini?' Pikir Tobirama sweatdrop di tempat. Jangankan Tobirama, bolanya aja ikut-ikutan sweatdrop!

"SINI! GUA RONTOKIN RAMBUT LO!" Seru Madara sambil menjambak jambut panjang Hashirama.

"AAARGH! TEME! LIHAT AJA LO!" Sahut Hashirama tak kalah seru sambil menampar-nampar muka Madara.

'Gembel mereka berdua...,' umpat Tobirama yang sekarang mendudukkan diri sambil menyeduh samen instan yang ia ambil juga dari muridnya, Hiruzen Sarutobi, saat ia mengambil bola tadi.

Tobirama terkejut saat Madara dan Hashirama melesat saling menjauh. Terengah-engah. Wajah Madara merah penuh tamparan, sementara rambut Hashirama kini kusut-kusut hampir mirip dengan rambut Madara.

"Kuso! KATON—GŌKAKYU NO JUTSU!" Bola api super besar menyembur dari mulu Madara menuju Hashirama.

"Heh?! Kalau itu gue pasti bisa!" Kemudian Hashirama menautkan kedua tangannya dan memunculkan kubah yang melindunginya dari bola api itu.

Tobirama menyeruput ramennya sambil menatap takjub, "Hmmm, aniki hebat!"

"SEKARANG GILIRAN GUE!"

Hashirama memunculkan batang-batang kayu dari dalam tanah dan mengarahkannya pada Madara yang sekarang berusaha menghindarinya.

"Anjrot, lo!" Umpat Madara sambil membuat segel tangan.

"KUCHIYOS—"

PPPPPRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!

Kedua orang itu berhenti bertarung dan memandang Tobirama yang sekarang mengangkat kartu kuning.

"Pelanggaran! Kagak boleh pake hewan!"

"Hah? Emang aturannya gitu?" Protes Madara.

Tobirama mengangguk dengan gentle-nya.

"Cih!" Gumam Madara.

Lalu, sebuah tangan mendarat di bahu Madara.

"Sabar, Mada-chan, kita bisa nglakuin ini semua," hibur Hashirama. Tobirama jijik melihat tingkah anikinya.

"SABAR-SABAR-SABAR!" Seru Madara jengkel. Dengan segera, dia mengambil gunbai yang sedari tadi diikat di punggungnya.

"MAKAN NIH SABAR!"

BAK!

Di hantamnya wajah watados Hashirama dengan gunbai itu.

Hashirama terhuyung memegangi wajahnya. Sementara Madara tertawa gila.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Tobirama terperanjat! Dan sekarang, Hashirama jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"GILE LU MADARA!" Sembur Hashirama sambil membuka wajahnya yang sekarang berwarna keunguan karena lebam. Kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata karena hebatnya pukukan gunbai Madara.

"HAHAHHAAHAHHA! Masak nangis, sih? Kayak anak kecil aja!" Seru Madara.

'Aniki malu-maluin, ah!' Desis Tobirama dalam hati.

Namun, tawa Madara harus lenyap ketika terdengar bunyi gemertak dari tubuh Hashirama.

"Hah! Bunshin...kayu?" Ujar Madara.

Tobirama terperanjat lagi. Bahkan, sampe lupa sama ramennya (red : ramen muridnya -_-).

Lalu, mendadak dari belakang...

TUNGG!

Hashirama memukul kapala Madara dengan sebuah wajan yang entah bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkannya. Madara terkejut! Bagaimana Hashirama melakukan hal ini?

Madara terjatuh seiring dengan bertambahnya ukuran benjolan yang muncul di kepalanya. Dan Hashirama hanya menatap datar peristiwa itu dengan wajah watados andalannya.

Mulut Tobirama menganga super lebar.

"Aniki...," mulainya. "Lo berhasil menyelamatkan desa!"

Hashirama terdiam. Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar. Tobirama terheran, dan ia memutuskan untuk mendekati kakakknya.

"Aniki...?"

"Tobirama...," ujar Hashirama. "Aku...akan..."

"ANAK DODOL!" Seru sebuah suara wanita menggaung di lapangan bersejarah itu.

Tobirama dan Hashirama membeku di tempat.

"MAU MASAK, NYARI WAJAN NGGAK KETEMU, MALAH DIBUAT MAINAN!" Seru wanita itu sambil menyeberangi lapangan menuju dua kakak-beradik sambil menyiapkan sebuah bogem. Hashirama menelan ludah ketakutan, sementara Tobirama kebingungan.

"KABURRRRRRR!" Teriak Hashirama melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong tadi.

Tobirama _facepalm_ saat paham tingkah bodoh yang dilakukan kakakknya. Wanita itu terus mengejar Hashirama. Dan sekarang, Tobirama sendirian di lapangan itu bersama tubuh Madara yang tergeletak.

"Hah...," hela Tobirama sambil membaringkan diri di rerumputan saat di kejauhan terdengar suara...

"ADUH! IBU AMPUUUNNN JANGAN JEWER AKUUUUU!"

 **BWUAHAHAHAHA! Fic nista pertama saya!**

 **Gara-gara kesenengan baca fic humor jadi ketularan, deh! ^^**

 **Sorry buat para penggemar Hashirama, Tobirama, dan Madara, karena mungkin OOC-nya suda kelewatan ^^**

 **Tapi, aku seneng banget kalo tiga tokoh ini bisa akrab.**

 **Karena mungkin banyak kesalahan, mohon reviewnya, ya! ^^**


End file.
